


Stakeout

by misscai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foot Massage, Frottage, Oral Sex, Romance, Some Plot, Teasing, jesse with a man bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscai/pseuds/misscai
Summary: Jesse and Reader are on a stakeout mission for Reyes, but their target hasn't left the house in hours. Jesse gets bored, Reader gets fingered, it's a good mission all-around.





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> never written smut before so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Still no movement,” you reported from your perch at the windowsill, a set of nightvision binoculars lifted to your eyes. “Target hasn’t left the house.”

“He ain’t gonna leave ‘til mornin’,” Jesse said, slumped on the floor beside you, his hat tipped low over his eyes. You ignored him, opting instead to give your report over the comm system to Reyes. His gruff ‘good work’ left a smile on your face, even as you fought back a yawn. You and Jesse had been holed up at the vantage point for hours, and you’d been stationed at the window on lookout for nearly as long. Your back was stiff and your eyes were tired, but it was your first reconnaissance mission without the commander’s guidance, and you were determined to do it right.

Jesse shifted, setting his hat to the side and sliding closer until he could rest his chin on your thigh. You didn’t react, alternating between your binoculars and a notebook where you were detailing the visible layout of the target’s house. His fingers were at work on the laces of your boots, then he was sliding the shoes and socks off of your feet.

“What are you doing?”

“Just gettin’ ya comfortable,” he said innocently, but you knew better. Still, the way he started massaging the sore bottoms of your feet felt nice, so you let him continue.

Over time, Jesse’s fingers started wandering up your leg, sliding beneath the fabric of your pants to tickle the soft skin behind your knee. You flicked his head lightly. “We’re on a mission, Jess. Knock it off.”

“We’ve done our mission,” he said. “Everyone in that house is sleepin’. We can relax for a bit. Reyes never said ya had to sit at the window ‘til dawn.” He had a point, and you couldn’t deny that your body was begging you to put the mission aside and let Jesse help you relax. You hesitated a moment longer, but his wide, eager grin had you putting down the binoculars.

“What did you have in mind?” Jesse was digging in his pocket, retrieving a hair tie and pulling his shaggy brown locks into a loose bun.

“Thought I’d go down on ya for a while.” Even the words aloud had your toes curling, and you swallowed hard. “Sound good, sugar?”

“Mm-hmm. Yeah. Sure.” He chuckled, kneeling between your legs and spreading them wider so he could lean in, lift the hem of your shirt, and kiss your stomach. His tongue slipped out, licking just below your bellybutton as his fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped your pants.

“Stand up,” he murmured huskily, facial hair tickling your bare skin. Your knees are already weak but you comply, allowing Jesse to ease your pants down and off your legs. He stops you when you try to remove your underwear. “Keep ‘em.” You aren’t wearing anything special—just a cotton bikini with white lace around the edges—but the blown-out look of Jesse’s pupils makes you feel like you’re in the most luxurious lingerie. You sit back down when he prompts you, looping one leg over his shoulder as he nuzzles into the apex of your thighs.

“C’mon, Jess,” you urge him, shifting your hips restlessly. He hasn’t even put his hands on you, resting his palms against the floor. 

“Told ya I’d be here a while,” he reminded you, nipping at the sensitive skin near the top of your thigh. You shivered.

“Tease.”

“This ain’t teasin’. If I wanted to tease ya, I’d be tyin’ ya to the bed and leavin’ ya like this. An’ every time you cool down, I’d be there again, windin’ ya back up.” He punctuates the statement with a bold lick over the fabric of your underwear, making you gasp even as Jesse groans. “I can _taste_ ya, darlin’.”

“Fuck,” you whimper, growing even wetter as he hooks a fingertip around the fabric of your underwear and pulls them to the side. He leans in, but hovers a scant inch away from where you wanted him most. His breath is hot against you. He licks his lips. “Jesse!”

“Ask me,” he demanded, his eyes dark and hungry.

“ _Please_.” He lifted his brows, and you threw your pride out the window, curling your hand around the back of his neck and pulling him closer. “Please put your mouth on me, Jesse.”

“That’s it,” he praised, immediately sliding two fingers into you. Your mouth dropped open, your fingers grabbing at the baby hairs at his nape. He didn’t seem to mind the tug—quite the opposite, he moaned, muffling the noise by sucking a mark into your thigh. His fingers were moving quickly, crooked in just the right way to have your knees shaking. You were approaching your end, too fast, and Jesse could tell. He stilled suddenly, withdrawing his fingers with a smirk.

“No,” you whined, his absence overwhelming.

“Didn’t yer mama ever tell ya that patience is a virtue? Good things come,” he paused, making a V with the two fingers that had been inside you and trailing his tongue from the tip of one down to the base then to the tip of the other, tracing the outline of the letter, “to those who wait.” You bit your lip, biding your time as Jesse kissed up and down your thighs until your imminent release had faded. “Should you check the target again?”

“Y-yeah,” you agreed distractedly, reaching for the binoculars and turning your gaze to the house. All was quiet, and you opened your mouth to tell Jesse exactly that, but the noise that emerged was more of a squeak than words as Jesse plunged his tongue into you. Your nails bit into his shoulder, hauling him closer still. His nose bumped against your clit, sending shockwaves up and down your spine. All the while, Jesse was moaning with pleasure like a starving man at a feast. The vibrations drove you wild, as did the scratch of his facial hair against your sensitive skin. “Oh, God, Jess, Jesse,” you babbled, tugging and pulling the fabric of his serape to try and bring him closer.

Suddenly his onslaught ceased and your orgasm was wrenched away from you yet again, but before you could protest his mouth was covering yours. He nipped your lower lip then soothed the pain with his tongue; you could taste yourself, and it was unmistakably arousing. Jesse pressed his hips against your leg, and you could feel just how hard he’d become. It seemed like his teasing had affected him just as much as you.

He broke away, panting for air even as he settled back down between your legs for round three. You urged him on, digging your heel into his back and tugging out his hair tie so you could wind your fingers in the strands. He groaned at the feeling, pressing open-mouthed kisses to your entrance, occasionally poking out his tongue to flicker against your clit. Every time he did, you tugged his hair and elicited another one of those deliciously vibrating groans. Your finish built slower this time, but steady all the same.

“Please,” you begged in gasps, “please let me finish, Jess. I’m so close, please, _please_.” The leg that wasn’t draped over his shoulder shifted restlessly, finally finding a place nestled between Jesse’s own thighs. He ground against it, his breath coming out in huffs. His fingers found their way back to your entrance, sliding back inside and curling hard against your g-spot.

“C’mon,” he growled, thrusting his hips in time with his fingers. “C’mon, darlin’, let go for me. Show me how pretty ya are when ya cum.” His words were the final push you needed, and when Jesse’s thumb brushed your clit, you shattered against him with a sharp gasp of his name. You saw stars for a blissful few seconds, coming back to reality boneless and affectionate. Jesse’s fingers were still inside you; you took hold of his wrist, lifting his hand to your mouth and placing his fingers in your mouth. When you sealed your lips and sucked on them, Jesse’s hips stuttered against your leg.

“Are you close?” You kept your voice soft and sweet, releasing his hand and cupping his jaw instead. He nodded jerkily, and you peppered kisses on his sweaty forehead, then gently scraped your nails across his scalp. His hands gripped your hips—there would be bruises tomorrow, you knew it—and pulled you closer until he could rest his cheek on your upper thigh. Panting breaths ghosted across the apex of your thighs, not enough to build you back up but still a pleasant feeling. Jesse’s rutting lost its rhythm, and he finished inside his jeans with a broken groan.

You carded your fingers through his hair, easing him down from his high while he caught his breath. He stood up reluctantly, pausing to kiss the top of your head on his way to the bathroom. The two of you cleaned up with wet washcloths, righting your clothes the best you could—Jesse’s briefs were ruined, but he just tossed them in the trash with a wink and pulled his jeans back up.

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” His jeans were well-worn, but the thick fabric had to be rough against his most sensitive skin. Jesse sat beside you on the crate in front of the window.

“Worth it,” he said with a grin, nudging your shoulder. “Don’t ya agree?” You rolled your eyes.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Jesse parroted, placing a hand over his heart. “Ya wound me. Admit it, darlin’, I drove ya wild.” You shrugged, a smile playing around the edges of your mouth.

“I can’t form a judgment based on one experience.”

“Well, we’ve got a few hours before sunrise,” Jesse drawled, slinging an arm around your shoulder and leaning in. He nibbled on your earlobe, then gave it a quick lick. “I’ll be sure to give ya all the experiences ya want.”


End file.
